Eternally Yours
by Edward-Anthony-LoveR
Summary: ever wonder what would happen if bella and edward were both vampires when they meet? better summary on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: sadly Stephanie Meyer owns twilight :(**

**Eternally Yours**

Summery: Ever wonder what would happen if Bella and Edward meet under a different circumstance? What if they Meet and they were both vampires? And why do they both have the feeling that they have meet before? Well this is that story.

_**Chapter 1: **_EPOV:

I was walking down the hallway when an unfamiliar scent caught me. It was the scent of a vampire. This scent was attracting me like moths to a flame. It was the sweetest scent I have ever smelled. It smelled of strawberries and freesia. I wanted to chase after that smell it made me feel warm but, unfortunately, I couldn't go after the smell at the moment since I was almost late to my next class. And that would more than likely piss of the teacher again.

When I got to my class the bell had just rang so I hurried and sat in my seat. While i was sitting there waiting for the teacher to give the lecture he was planning, I opened up my mind to see if my family have caught the vampire scent that intrigued me so much.

These teachers don't know anything about the civil war. I know more about it since I lived through it. Maybe I should mention something. No that wouldn't be a good idea it just will draw attention. And I wouldn't want that **-Jasper**

I wonder if there will be any grizzlies when we go hunting this weekend. I sure hope so. It's been awhile since I had a good wrestling match with one. Ah, the joy of irritable grizzlies. I wonder what a squirrel will taste like?? Hum there wouldn't be much blood in that . **-Emmett**

I am way more beautiful than any other human and vampire put together. -**Rosalie**

I know your in here Edward. I did catch the vampire scent. I haven't had any visions of the vampire. We will have to be very careful. We don't know if it's a human drinker. -**Alice**

After that I stopped listening to their thoughts. I didn't even bother listening to the thoughts of the students around me all they think about are trivial things.

Something about this year seems different. I wonder if it has to do anything with that vampire???

Well I will just have to find out whenever the time is right....

**So tell me how I did???? Review please**.....

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Eternally yours**

Last time on Eternally yours:

Something about this year seems different. I wonder if it has to do anything with that vampire???

**Chapter 2: **EPOV

Throughout the rest of the day, I kept smelling that mouthwatering scent in the hallways. Sadly, I haven't found out who the scent belongs to.

As I was making my way towards the cafeteria I kept on thinking about the new vampire. Hopefully he or she was just passing through that way they won't destroy the peace here in the lovely town of Forks, Washington.

Once I entered the lunch room I was instantly filled with dread of having to listen to these pathetic human teenager minds. I went towards the line and got some food. How humans eat this stuff I will never know. Awful smelling stuff. The only reason I bothered getting lunch was so my family and myself appeared more human.

After I paid for the disgusting human food, I went to go sit down with the rest of my family.

"Eddie, why the long face?" said Emmett once i sat down.

"The teenage human mind is really disturbing sometimes. And don't call me Eddie." I said so only my family could here me.

"Well that's what you get for being a cheater Eddie, no one has you looking at the children's minds." Emmett responded.

"Em, you just mad because i beat you last night while wrestling." I said, trying to get a rise out of him.

"We all know you cheated anyway Edward, have you not had your freaky mind-reading power i would have won." he huffed.

"sure sure, Em, believe whatever you want" I responded.

After our little argument the cafeteria doors suddenly were thrown open and a gust of wing flew straight to our table.

I smelled that wonderful strawberry freesia sent that filled my core with warmth. Once I finally looked to see who the lovely sent belonged to I was beyond shocked. There in the doorways of the cafeteria lunch room the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

I swear that my heart almost started to beat again once I caught of a glimpse of that amazing goddess. She was around five feet four inches, slim waste, porcelain skin, golden eyes, and the most shiny mahogany hair I have ever seen. She looked so delicate and fragile looking all i wanted to do was protecting her from anyone and anything.

I finally fell out of my trance when the beautiful goddess started walking to our table. Once she was standing in front of us she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi, my name is...."

**Cliff hanger i know... So tell me how you like it so far next chapter will be BPOV. Review please... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.... They really inspired me to write more so... On with the reading :)

**Chapter 3:** BPOV

Isabella Marie Swan that was my human name. I don't really remember anything from my human life.

I know it sounds weird but i'm not human i'm a vampire. A vegetarian nomadic one at that I don't know what was the name of the Vampire who changed me. All I know was that it was a blonde guy.

Anyway, today i'm starting high school. Lovely right??? Well i'm just excited because this is the first time that I have stayed in one place for a long period of time.

I started getting ready for school around 6:00 since it didn't take long to get ready.

When I finished getting ready i got into my midnight blue Audi. I really loved my car. I drove to school. Finding the school wasn't difficult and when I got there, there wasn't many cars in the parking lot.

When I got out of my car, the few people that were in the lot turned to stare at me. So I just grabbed my stuff and went into the main office.

Inside, it was brightly lit. The office was small. Behind the counter was a red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a mint green T-shirt.

As i walked up to the counter, the red headed woman looked up. ''Can I help you?'' she asked me in what seemed a curious tone.

''Yes, i'm Isabella Swan'' I informed her, ''I'm new here, I was wondering if I could get my schedule?''

''Of course,'' she said while digging through a stack of piled documents. ''I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school.'' she had several sheets in front of me.

''thank you'' i replied while grabbing the papers.

''your welcome dear, make sure to get this signed by all of your teachers and then turn it in at the end of the day.'' she said.

When I went back outside, other students were starting to arrive. As I walked through the hall ways many of the students were staring at me.

While walking to my government class I caught the most magnificent scent I have ever smelled in all of my existence. It was an aroma of honey-lilac-and-sun-flavored.

While sniffing the air, trying to find who this scent belong to i noticed two vampires walking down the hall. One was a pixie looking girl with short cropped black hair. Another, was a tall blonde boy. I couldn't see there faces.

I choose to ignore those two for now and continued walking to my class. I still smelled that mouth-watering scent. It made the strings in my heart pull tightly. Telling me to find the person who owns this scent.

By the time lunch came around I was anxious to find out who the wonderful scent belonged to.

When I got to the cafeteria I stood at the entrance and stared at the five vampires sitting in a round table in the corner of the cafeteria. There were two girls and three boys.

The girls were opposites. There was a tall blonde girl, whose body looked like a greek goddess. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short, pixielike girl was very thin. Her hair was pointing in every direction.

Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last looked like a greek god. He had untidy, bronze-color hair.

As the wind came through the doors that I was still standing at, I decided to go talk to them. As I made my way over to them I couldn't help but notice the bronze-haired god staring at me with an unfathomable expression.

I opened my mouth to talk to them and hoped not to sound mentally handicapped.

''Hi, my name is...."

**I know another cliffy.... Don't worry they talk in the next chapter... Thanks to all who reviewed it made me very happy :) sooo tell me how I did... Review Please....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.... Sadly :(**

Thanks for all of the reviews.... They made me really happy :)

Last time on: Eternally Yours

''Hi, my name is...."

**Chapter 4:** EPOV

''Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella'' she told us. She had the voice of an angel. Bella what a perfect name for her. It was the name of an angel.

She smelled mouth-watering. I don't think I would ever tire of her scent.

''Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. This is my family Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.'' I said to the beautiful angel in front of me. ''Would you like to sit with us?'' hopefully she would sit, since the only available seat on our table was in between Alice and I.

''yeah, that would be nice'' she responded in that amazing voice of hers. While sitting down.

''Hi Bella, i'm Alice and we're going to be great friends'' she said in that I know what's going to happen so don't even doubt me voice.

''I bet we are'' Bella exclaimed ''I could really use a friend. I've been alone for a while now.''

While Bella was talking I heard the thoughts of my family

I can't wait to take her shopping... I have a new shopping partner... Yeah me.... **-Alice**

She seems really nice. Her mood is happy. Alice seems to like Bella a lot, no doubt thinking of taking her shopping. Alice is really hyper more so than usual... she sometimes reminds me of the energizer bunny.

-**jasper**

She seems sweet... I wonder if she likes grizzlies.... I really have to stop thinking about grizzlies. It's making me thirsty. Quick Emmett think of something gross, oh human food. Nasty smelling stuff. **-Emmett**

Bella is pretty, but I personally think i'm more beautiful... Hmm my nails are really shiny. **-Rosalie**

As i listened to my families thoughts i noticed that most of them like her.

''why is that?'' Jasper asked.

''well I've been by myself for a while now. I usually wander around, like a nomad. This is actually the first time that I stay in the same place for a long period of time''

''oh that must suck'' exclaimed Emmett, so have you ever ran into other vampires?''

''well, i have, but it's been a while since i have been around any vampires.'' she said.

When she finished the bell rang for us to go to our next class. Of course i was disappointed because i had to part with the exquisite angel.

''what class do you have next Bella?'' Alice asked while throwing away her uneaten lunch.

''um I have biology with Mr. Banner.'' she said. I was so happy that she was in that class because that meant we would sit together. Since the only available seat left was next to mine.

''oh that's cool, Edward is in that class'' Alice exclaimed.

We were already parting our ways.

''so Bella, how do you like living he e so far?''

''it's better than i thought it would be actually.''

I wonder what she meant by that. By the time we got to the classroom the students were taking there seats. I went to mine while Bella went to get her slip signed by Mr. Banner.

Once everyone was seated he started to explain the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis. Then label them correctly.

''Ladies first, partner'' i asked she remained quiet for a while ''or i could start if you wish.''

''no'' she said ''I'll go ahead.''

She studied the slide briefly before she finally said ''prophase'' she showed me and i agreed. I put in slide two ''anaphase'' i said while pushing the microscope back to her so she could see.

We kept on working until we finished the lab. Mr. Banner was walking around the classroom and seen we were finished but didn't say anything.

''do you want to go to my house later so we could find out more about each other?'' I asked hoping she would agree so I could spend more time with her.

''um, yes'' she replied in her angel like voice. I felt like jumping around but I didn't do that she would probably think i'm weird if i ever would do something like that.

The bell rang and i felt sad for having to separate from my angel.

''I'll see you later Edward'' Bella said. I loved how my name sounded while coming out of her mouth. It was like it rolled off of her tongue.

''okay, bye Bella'' we went our separate ways. I went to my next class and thought of Bella for the next hour.

When it was finally time to go home. I couldn't get to my car fast enough. Bella was standing right next to a midnight blue Audi. I told her to follow me after my siblings got into my Volvo we sped off to my house.

I was listening to Mozart when we arrived. We all got out and Bella let out a wow.

**A/N **

**I'm leaving it there.... Sorry i couldn't really give out a good ending for this chapter.... I hope you enjoyed it... **

**So tell me how you liked ... :) review please!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... Even though I would really like to... It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer... (sigh) so on with the reading... :) **

Last time onEternally Yours:

We all got out and Bella let out a wow.

**Chapter 5:** BPOV

After school I went to stand next to my Audi. I was waiting for Edward to come so I could follow him to his house.

I finally saw Edward approach me. He told me to follow him. We got into the cars and drove off. It didn't take us a long time to get there.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft white, three stories tall, rectangular, and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

I let out a wow. It was so beautiful.

''you like it?'' he smiled.

''yes, it is a timeless beauty''' I said.

We walked up to the porch and he opened the door for me. The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright and open.

''well, my mother, Esme would surely appreciate your comments. She remodeled it and is always looking for different opinions.'' he said talking fondly of Esme.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door was what I assumed to be Edward's parents.

The man looked young , he was blonde. He looked very kind and was smiling at us as we approached them. At his side was Esme, I assumed, she had a heart-shaped face, soft caramel colored hair. She was small, slender, and I felt that she looked very motherly.

''Carlisle, Esme,'' Edward greeted his parents, ''this is Bella.''

''It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen'' I said.

''it's nice to meet you too Bella'' Esme said in a motherly voice ''but please just call me Esme.''

''hello Bella, it's pleasure to meet you, i'm Carlisle.''

I smiled at them both. ''you have a lovely home.''

''thank you'' Esme said. We were walking into the living room now. Everyone was already sitting in different sofas.

Alice and jasper were sitting in the love seat holding hands and looking into each others eyes. It seemed like a really private moment that I looked away.

Emmett were sitting in a large recliner sofa chair. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the sofa. Which left the love seat for me and Edward. We both sat down, then an awkward moment of silence passed and I started talking.

''You guys have an unusual large coven. How did each of you become vampires?''

''well I guess Carlisle should start then we go onto the next person'' replied Edward. While he was looking around, and everyone nodded in agreement.

I looked toward Carlisle and he started talking.

''I was born in London, in the sixteen-forties. I was the only son of a Anglican pastor. My mother died giving birth to me. My father believed in the reality of evil. He lead hunts for witches, werewolves, and.... Vampires.''

Everyone was looking at Carlisle as he remembered his life in London.

''one day while a raid was going on, we ran into a real vampire. The rest of the men followed someone else that they believed was a vampire, but I stayed in that ally. The vampire was so thirsty that he attacked me. I guess someone had come back and the vampire turned and drained that other person.''

''I was left there, bleeding in the dark alley. I knew that if they found me that they would burn my body. So, I crawled away from the alley and hid in a cellar. I buried myself in rotting potatoes for the three days. It was a miracle that I was able to stay silent, to stay undiscovered.''

''when it was over I realized that I had become what, for many years my father and myself hunted. I rebelled against it, of course, I tried to destroy myself by drowning, jumping from great heights, starvation.''

''I grew very hungry, and eventually weak. I stayed as far as I could from the human population. One night, a herd of deer passed by my hiding place. I attacked without thought as the thirst took over. My strength returned and I realized that there was an alternative to this life. That I could exist without being a monster.''

''I did many things since I found out that I could survive off the blood of animals. I became a doctor when I could control the thirst.''

He stopped talking then. He had a glazed look on his face. Like he was remembering exactly what he was doing. Which of course he could remember.

''I was very lonely for a long time. It was then one night when the influenza epidemic hit, I was working in a hospital in Chicago. When I found Edward.''

I looked towards Edward as he continued the story with his velvet voice.

''There was no hope for me, I was left in a ward with the dying. He nursed my parents, and I knew I was alone. Carlisle turned me that night.''

''of course he later explained to me what I have become and I thought of myself as a monster. The first day that I was a vampire, we learned that I could read minds.''

As Edward was telling me and the others how he found out his gift, he had a pensive look on his face.

''I didn't always stay with Carlisle. Ten years after I was born, created, I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went on my own for a while.''

I was intrigued. I thought that Edward had always been with Carlisle.

''It took me only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his version. I thought I would be exempt from the depression that accompanies a conscience. Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil.''

''but as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. I returned to Carlisle and he had Esme with him. They welcomed me back with arms wide open.''

He had stopped talking then. I guess it was Esme's turn to continue so I turned and looked towards her.

''I don't remember most of my human life. I do remember the days leading to my death. I had just given birth to a baby boy. He was so beautiful, and I loved him very much. I remember that he died. I don't remember the cause of death. The night I found out that he was dead I was so depressed.''

She had a far-away look on her motherly face.

''I jumped off a cliff. I was barely breathing when someone found me. They took me to the nearest hospital. Then they put me in the morgue. Carlisle found me then and bit me. I was changed and fell in love with him.''

She stopped talking with a smile on her face. Rosalie opened her mouth to continue the story. So I turned and looked at her so she could begin telling her story.

''It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. My parents were middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about. He saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work.''

''I took it all for granted then; in my home it was as if the great depression was only a troubled rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My farther left me with the impression that they brought their troubles upon themselves.''

''it was my mother's job to keep our house, and my two younger brothers along with myself, in spotless order. It was clear that I was her first priority and her favorite. I didn't understand at the time, but I was vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had. They wanted more.''

''they weren't satisfied, but I was. I loved being Rosalie Hale. My parents forced me to get to know Royce King better. Royce King owned the bank that my father worked at.''

''we were engaged before I'd known him for two months. I was happy, I thought that my fairytale would becoming true. Instead all I got was a nightmare. I was walking home one night from my friend's house. The wedding was a week away, and I was really excited about it.''

''I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men, laughing too loud. Drunk. It was then that I heard my name being called. Rose! He yelled, the other laughed stupidly. I hadn't realized that the drunks were so nicely dressed. It was Royce and some of his rich friends.''

''here's my Rose! Royce shouted. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting a long time.' I have never seen him drunk before. Royce was telling one of his friends that I was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.''

Rosalie looked a bit tense. I could see Emmett had been holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles on it.

''they all started to agree that I was indeed beautiful, but couldn't se my body properly since I was wearing a dress. They started to tear on my clothes. They left me on the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. I waited on the road to die. It was cold, it had started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain.''

''Carlisle found me then. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I thought I had died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me. Then I was in a bright room. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But then I felt something sharp cutting my throat.''

''I screamed in shock, the fire started to burn through me. I begged him to kill me, when Esme and Edward returned home, I begged for them to kill me too. Carlisle sat with me, he held my hand and said he was sorry. He told me everything, sometimes I listened.''

''when the pain ended, they told me what I had become. I believed it immediately. A couple of weeks that I had become a vampire. I murdered five humans. If you could even count them as human. I was very careful to not spill there blood. I killed all of those men that thought they killed me. I saved Royce for last. I was overly theatrical. I wore a wedding dress the night i killed him. He screamed a lot that night.''

She broke off suddenly, and I had a feeling that she wasn't going to finish on how she killed him. I looked behind Rosalie and noticed that Emmett was going to begin to talk.

''I was out one day hunting, bears. I had a rifle with me. I was walking through the wood then when a heard a growl and snap behind me. I turned to see what it was and came face-to-face with a grizzly. It was a good ten feet away from me. I slowly tried to bring my rifle up so I could shoot it. When it started walking closer. It took a swipe at me at it had knocked the rifle out of my hands.''

''it took more swipes at me, and I was knocked down to the floor. I was bleeding very badly. He was finished playing with me then, and I knew I was about to die.''

Emmett remembered softly.

''I couldn't move, and my consciousness was slipping away, when I heard what I thought was another bear, and a fight-over which would get my carcass, I suppose. Suddenly it felt like I was flying. I figured I had died, But I tried to open my eyes anyway. And then I saw her- and I knew I was dead. I didn't even mind the pain. I fought to keep my eyelids open, I didn't want to miss one second of the angle's face. I was delirious of course, wondering why we hadn't gotten to heaven yet, thinking it must be farther away than I'd expected. I kept waiting for her to take fight. And then she brought me to God.''

''I thought what happened next was my judgement. I had a little too much fun in my twenty human years of life, so I wasn't suprised by he fires of hell.''

''what suprised me was that the angel didn't leave. I couldn't understand how something so beautiful would be allow d to stay in hell with me- but I was grateful. Everytime God came by to check on me I was afraid he would take her away, but he never did. I started to think that maybe those preachers of God might have been right after all.''

''and then the pain went away, and then they explained everything to me. They were suprised how little disturbed I was over the vampire issue. But if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be? I had a little bit of trouble with the rules at first but then I got used to the blood lust.''

He stopped talking then. I was wondering who would talk next when Alice opened her mouth to tell me her story.

''I don't remember my human life at all. I don't even know who created me. When I woke up I got my first vision of me and Jasper together. Then I got one of Carlisle's family. I went in search of Jasper. I had found him after a long time looking for him. I told him my vision of the vegetarian vampire family. And we went in search of them.''

She finished her story. And Jasper opened his mouth to tell me his story.

''when I was human I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now i know it was something more. I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. I was placed in charge of evacuating the woman and children from the city.''

''I remember the night I was turned very clearly. I was patrolling just a mile outside of the city. When I found three woman on foot. I assumed that they needed help so I dismounted at once to offer my aid. Once I seen their faces, I was stunned into silence. They were the three most beautiful woman I have ever seen.''

''they were looking at me. Then they came closer and one said her name was Maria. She asked for my name I told her I was Major Jasper Whitlock. She inclined her head like she was going to kiss me, but bit me instead. A few days later I found out I was a vampire, and that I was an empath. Maria wanted a strong new born army. When she found out about my gift she was ecstatic.''

''decades later I got tired in fighting in the southern vampire wars and left Maria. I went with another soldier like myself named Peter, and his mate Charlotte.''

''I left them and went on my own. I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day- something I wasn't quite comfortable yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I went into a half-empty diner. She was there- expecting me naturally. She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly towards me.''

''it shocked me. I wasn't sure if she was going to attack me. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions coming out of her was something I have never felt before. 'You've kept me waiting a long time' she said. I told her I was sorry, then she held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of the situation.''

Jasper stopped talking. Everyone had turned to me. I opened my mouth to tell them of my story.

**A/N**

**I'm leaving it there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think review please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Thank you for all of your reviews!!! They made me really happy :) **

**So on with the story.....**

Last time on: Eternally Yours

I opened my mouth to tell them of my story.

**Chapter 6: **BPOV

''I don't really remember much of my human life. Other than my parent's names. They were Charlie Swan and Renee Swan. I also remember that we lived in Chicago.''

Everyone was looking at me intently while I was telling my story.

''It was my 16th birthday party when I was changed. My parents thought that it should be a big occasion. They invited everyone that they knew. It was around nine o'clock when a man walked up to me and asked for a dance. He had shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied into a low pony-tail. His eyes were black with a red tint to it.''

''I got a strange feeling about him at the time I didn't think anything of it. Anyway, we danced then he told me if I could show him around the garden. I of course said yes. I showed him around for 30 minutes, then told him that I should probably get back since it was my party after all. He said that I shouldn't be worrying about a party since I was about to die.''

''I started panicking and tried to run back, but he grabbed me and threw me onto the floor. I was there bleeding when he finally bend down and bit me. I don't know why he didn't drain me, but when I woke up I was alone in the middle of the woods. I smelt a mountain lion near-by and went after it. I then knew what I had become. About 10 months that I became a vampire I found out I was a mental shield, and I became a nomad since then''

I looked at everyone's reaction when I finished my story. The emotions on their faces ranged from shock to sadness which of course was Esme's expression.

''wow, you got turned when you were barely 16. So young'' Esme murmured.

''mental shield?'' Carlisle asked. ''how does that work exactly?''

''well, I can block myself along with anyone I want from a mental attack. Such as mind-reading.'' I replied him while looking at Edward when I mentioned mind-reading.

''wow, you could help me beat Eddie, Bella.'' Emmett said in a rather loud voice. ''that way he won't be able to cheat.''

''It's Edward'' Edward said while glaring at Emmett.

I started laughing at their childish act.

''sure Emmett, I'll help you, but if I do help, what's in it for me?''

'' a whole lot of gloating Bellarina'' Emmett exclaimed.

''Bellarina?'' I asked in confused tone. I have never heard such a name.

''yeah that's your super cool nickname. Everyone else has one I figured that you should too'' Emmett said.

''oh, well what is everyone else's nickname?'' I asked really curious about it.

''well Rosalie is Rosie or Rose, Alice is Ali or the evil pixie, Jasper is Jazzy, Edward is Eddie.''

''well what's yours Emmett?'' I asked

''I don't have one'' he said

''well I think you should, how about Emmie, since you like names that end in 'ie' that sounds like a good name. Don't you think so Emmie?'' I asked in a innocent voice while everyone else was snickering at Emmett.

''sure, sure Bellarina. You could call me that if you want I guess'' he said while make a weird face.

It was already seven o'clock.

''well, I think I should be heading home, I still have to do my homework'' which wouldn't take a long time to do.

''ok well I guess we'll see you tomorrow Bella'' Alice said.

As I stood up so did Edward.

''I'll walk you out Bella'' he said in his velvet voice that make my heart melt. I don't know why I feel like this around him but I think I like it.

When we got to my car he opened the door for me.

''thank you'' I said breathlessly, he was standing close to me letting me smell his mouthwatering scent.

''your welcome Bella, drive safe'' he said.

I waited until he went inside to start driving away. While I was driving I thought back to Edward and the strange feelings he stirred in me. I couldn't help but think that I really liked him. When I got home my throat started burning so I went for a quick hunt.

I smelled mountain lion nearby so I chased after it. While I was chasing it I heard a howl. It sounded really loud. I didn't think anything of it until I saw a big black wolf in front of me. It smelled really bad and make my fight instincts take over my body.

It took a step forward and howled again. I could hear more paws coming towards us as I went into a defensive crouch.

This can't be good I thought as I looked at the black wolf's big black eyes.

**A/N**

**I'm leaving it there.. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think.. Review please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.... I only dream of owning it... (sigh)**

Last time on Eternally Yours:

This can't be good I thought as I looked at the black wolf's big black eyes.

**Chapter 7: **BPOV

I was facing the black wolf when two other wolves joined it. One was a charcoal grey with yellowish eyes. The other was a reddish-brown with brown eyes. They looked like wolves that were given to many steroids in a test lab.

The three of them were facing me, and I was still in a crouch in front of them. They were growling low, and often exchanged glances with each other like they were communicating. They smelled awful, like a dead wet dog.

As the big black one took a step forward I let out a warning growl, hoping it wouldn't move any closer. I have never met an animal that wasn't afraid of vampires.

The Black wolf stopped when he heard my growl. The other wolves tense up, with their teeth showing and growling back at me. The black wolf moved again and was moving slowly to the left of me. I kept an eye on him while on my perpetual vision was watching the other wolves.

It looked like they were going to try to form a circle around me, but I knew that there was enough time for me to run. I slowly started to stand up from my crouch, still keeping an eye on the wolves.

As I started to run towards the place I came from I heard the wolves following behind me. They were fast, but I was faster. As I started to reach a clearing I heard footsteps coming towards me. As soon as I step into the clearing the Cullen's showed up from the other side of the clearing. The wolves not far behind me.

The Cullen's faces were all etched with worry. Edward's face was a mixture of anxiety, worry, filled with rage.

As the Cullen family reached the middle of the clearing they stopped. I was still running towards them as the wolves were chasing me.

I was standing neared the Cullen's when I heard the wolves stop. I turned to look at them and felt someone move me towards them. I let myself be lead by the person still to shocked about the wolves to register who it was. It wasn't till I started to feel a tingling sensation that I knew It was Edward who grabbed me.

The Cullen's and I were facing the three wolves now. They were standing twenty feet away.

Carlisle was in front of our formation. Emmett was in a protective stance to his left, Rosalie standing slightly behind Emmett. Jasper was also in a protective stance to the left of Emmett, Alice was right behind him, her bubbly face was now looking dangerous. Esme was standing behind Carlisle, her motherly face filled with worry for her children no doubt. Edward was in a protective stance to Carlisle's right side. I was tugged into his arm, his eyes looked fierce and deadly, yet I still thought he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

Have I been human at the moment my heart might have been pounding out of my chest for standing so close to this Greek god of a man.

The black wolf stepped out of their formation and looked at me then to Edward and finally settled on Carlisle.

''hello, i'm Carlisle this is my family Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella'' Carlisle said to the wolves. I was touched that he mentioned that I was in the family. I still don't understand why he was talking to a bunch of stinky over-size steroid taking dogs.

The black wolf looked at us then turned to run into the woods. The other two wolves were still facing us, their eyes were taunt. Not many seconds late a tall russet man barely dressed came to stand between the two other wolves.

''hello i'm Sam Uley, this is Jacob'' he said pointing to the reddish brown wolf ''and this is Embry'' he said pointing to the charcoal grey wolf.

''I know that you guys are the vampire coven from the old treaty, but last time I knew there were only five members to your little clan'' he said eyeing Jasper, Alice, and I. ''it looks like you broke the treaty since it clearly stated if any of you bits a human we could start a war with you'' he said.

''actually, Jasper, Alice, and Bella weren't created by me'' Carlisle said to the Sam guy. I briefly wondered if Sam was appossed to wearing a shirt since he was only in shorts. I think it was too cold to be out in forks only wearing shorts, for a human anyway.

''oh, and who were they created by?'' Sam asked his face showed that he didn't believe him.

''Jasper was created by a vampire named Maria a little over two hundred years age. Alice and Bella don't remember who created them they both woke up alone'' Carlisle said to the wolves.

''well just make sure you stay on your side of the treaty line. Next time one of you passes we won't stop and wait to explain themselves we will attack'' Sam said in a no nonsense voice, but it was kind of funny to see a weak human trying to threaten eight vampires.

''yes well Bella didn't know about the treaty so it wasn't really her fault'' Carlisle said.

''just make sure it doesn't happen again'' Sam said. He turned around and walked to the woods. The two wolves following close behind him.

Once they were out of the clearing, the Cullen's relaxed. I still didn't know why they were so tense during the conversation that just took place. I mean it was only a mere human man that has two maybe three giant dogs. I wondered were the black wolf went, but I just figured it was trying to preserve it's life by leaving.

''what the hell just happened?'' I asked still confused.

''Bella, I think it would be better to discuss this at our house'' Edward murmured to me. I nodded to him. The others were already running towards the Cullen mansion.

He tugged on the hand he was holding trying to get me to run with him. As he did that a shock of electricity went through my body. It felt really good. I hoped Edward liked me as much as I liked him.

We started running together. We finally reached the porch of the house. I could hear everyone inside trying to figure out seating arrangements for our next big talk today. Before Edward let us in he turned to me. I'm sure had I been human my heart would be erratically beating

He was looking at me wit an unfathomable expression on his face. He slowly raised his hand and caressed my cheek before dropping his hand to let us in.

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews they make me want to put chapters out faster... :)**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter... Tell me what you think... Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... I only wish I did... **

**A/N **

**some of you had questions for the last chapter. Don't worry they are going to get answered, but I have the answers for them in later chapters so I don't want to ruin the story by answering them now. But if you really want to know just PM me. So on with the reading.... :)**

Last time on Eternally Yours:

He was looking at me with an unfathomable expression on his face. He slowly raised his hand and caressed my cheek before dropping his hand to let us in.

**Chapter 8:** EPOV

After Bella left we all scattered around the house. Emmett and Rosalie were making out in their room. Jasper was reading a civil war book. Alice was doing some online shopping. Carlisle was reading a medical journal. Esme was thinking about what else she wanted to add to her garden. I was sitting in my room thinking about Bella.

Why did I feel like I already knew her? Why was it that everytime I got a whiff of her scent my heart started to have a tugging feeling towards it. Like I had to follow the scent. Why when I would touch her if felt like there was electricity around us, wrapping us in our own personal bubble.

After thinking about her for a while I got frustrated because I couldn't answer any of those questions.

I went down stairs so I won't be able to think of more questions that couldn't be answered. Everyone was downstairs again. They were watching some random television show.

We were watching it for a while when Alice started having a vision. The vision was about Bella, she looked as if she was hunting. Then out of no where something howled. She had a confused look on her face when she looked forward then the vision went black as if she suddenly disappeared.

I knew as soon as the vision stopped that we had to help her because the howling in the background, she was in the werewolves territory. They would surely attack her. At the thought of them attacking her my mind and heart went into a frenzy. They both told me that we had to protect her at all cost.

As Alice and I came out of the vision. Everyone started asking us what it was about. As she explained the vision I noticed everyone think that we have to help her.

''we don't have much time, we should leave now'' I heard Alice mention to everyone else.

''be careful everyone, I don't want this to turn into a fight if it doesn't have to be one'' Carlisle said while looking at everyone in the eye. No one could doubt that he didn't want this to turn into a fight. He didn't want anyone of his children or his mate to get hurt.

''even if it does turn into a fight we could take those dogs'' Emmett said thinking of the ways he could possibly beat the wolves.

By this time we were already running towards the borderline were La Push meets our land. We started to go into a formation about half a mile till we got to the clearing that held the border between the two lands.

Carlisle was in front, since he was the coven leader. I was to his left, since I was second to come into our coven. Emmett was to Carlisle's left with Rosalie a couple of passes behind him. Jasper was on Emmett's left side with Alice a couple of steps behind him. Esme was running behind Carlisle. She was worried about Bella possibly getting hurt. She already considered her another daughter.

We were just entering the clearing when Bella popped out of the other side. Three werewolves behind her. She looked confused. We stopped just before we reached the border.

Bella had stopped running and was standing a couple of steps in front of us. I didn't like the thought of her being near those dogs so I stepped towards her and tugged on her arm. She had a dazed look on her face. Like she was trying to figure something out.

The wolves we in a formation as well. A jet black one was in the middle I found out through there thoughts that his name was Sam Uley. A charcoal grey wolf named Embry was stranding to the left of Sam. A reddish brown wolf standing towards Sam's right, his name was Jacob.

''hello, i'm Carlisle this is my family Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella'' Carlisle said

It appeared that the wolves could still communicate through each others thoughts. They were telling each other if we were dangerous to them. Think up tactics they could use. Not long after Carlisle spoke Sam we to the woods so he could shift back into a human.

He came out and Jacob and Embry got tense. Ready to spring at a moments notice.

''hello i'm Sam Uley, this is Jacob'' he said pointing to the reddish brown wolf ''and this is Embry'' he said pointing to the charcoal grey wolf.

''I know that you guys are the vampire coven from the old treaty, but last time I knew there were only five members to your little clan'' he said eyeing Jasper, Alice, and Bella. ''It looks like you broke the treaty since it clearly stated if any of you bits a human we could start a war with you'' he said.

''actually, Jasper, Alice, and Bella weren't created by me'' Carlisle said. Even if they were created by him the wolves were greatly outnumbered.

''oh, and who were they created by?'' Sam asked his face showed that he didn't believe him.

''Jasper was created by a vampire named Maria a little over two hundred years age. Alice and Bella don't remember who created them they both woke up alone'' Carlisle said to the wolves.

''well just make sure you stay on your side of the treaty line. Next time one of you passes we won't stop and wait to explain themselves we will attack'' Sam said in a no nonsense voice, but it was kind of funny to see a weak human trying to threaten eight vampires. Especially since we could easily kill them all. The reason w probably didn't attack was because Carlisle and Esme like to preserve as much life a possible.

''yes well Bella didn't know about the treaty so it wasn't really her fault'' Carlisle said. Even if it was he fault I would make sure no harm would come to my Bella. My Bella? I really like the sound of that.

''just make sure it doesn't happen again'' Sam said. He turned around and walked to the woods. Jacob and Embry following close behind him.

As soon as the wolves were out of our vision the tension left everyone.

''what the hell just happened?'' Bella asked still looking confused. She had her nose scrunched up it looked adorable.

''Bella, I think it would be better to discuss this at our house'' I murmured to her trying to sooth her. she nodded to me.

The others were already running towards home.

I tugged on the hand I was holding trying to get her to run with me. As I did that a shock of electricity went through my body. It felt really good. I hoped Bella liked me as much as I liked her.

We started running together. We finally reached the porch of the house. I could hear everyone inside trying to figure out seating arrangements for our next big talk today. Before I let us in I turned to Bella. I'm sure had I been human my heart would be jumping out of my chest.

She was unlike any other person I have ever met. So beautiful, she looked like an angel. After looking at her angelic face I turned to let us in.

Everyone was sitting in the same place they were sitting in last. Bella and I sat down. Even though I couldn't read her mind I know that she was still confused about the run-in with the wolves.

''so Bella I know you have some questions, so we will try to answer them as thoroughly as possible'' Carlisle said to Bella.

''yes I do have questions. What were those awful smelling dogs?'' she asked her face scrunched up in disgust.

''those awful smelling dogs Bella, were werewolves'' Carlisle said.

''werewolves?'' she asked confusion crossing her beautiful face.

''yes those dogs we met are werewolves, well a better term would be shape-shifters. They don't need a full moon to change. They also don't become wolves by being bitten. They inherit there traits'' Carlisle said.

''wow, so what is the thing with the treaty, what does that mean?'' Bella said.

''the treaty is that if we don't bite humans and stay out of La Push, they won't tell our secret, we made it last time we were here. Of course, Jasper and Alice weren't with us at the time. That is why they thought we broke the treaty'' Carlisle exclaimed.

''oh,'' Bella said with a pensive look on her face. It was in this moment that I wish that I could read her mind.

''but why won't they let us in La Push?'' Bella asked.

''well they don't trust us with being around their people, so in case we do lose control we won't hurt anyone from the reservation'' Carlisle explained.

Everyone was still thinking about the confrontation just had. Esme was very glad nothing happened to any of her children. Carlisle was wondering if there could be a female shape-shifter. Emmett was thinking of wrestling a shape-shifter. Rosalie was thinking of the horrible smell of the wolves. Jasper was thinking of different strategies he could have used if something went wrong. Alice was thinking of going shopping with Bella. No longer worried about the wolves.

I could hear everyone's thoughts except the thoughts of the person I really wanted to hear.

The goddess was sitting their a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. I was just about to ask her when I remembered we weren't the only two people in the room. I would just have to ask her later.

School was about to start in one hour, so everyone went to get ready. Alice was letting Bella have some of her clothes. So she won't have to go back home. I think she just wanted an excuse to be able to give Bella a makeover.

Bella, I really want to get to know her better. I want to know everything about her.

**A/N**

**I'm going to leave it there, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all of the reviews I got. They made me happy! Review Please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... I only wish I did... Thank everyone who reviewed, it makes me want to get chapters out faster... On with the reading...**

Last time on Eternally Yours:

Bella, I really want to get to know her better. I want to know everything about her.

**Chapter 9: ****BPOV**

After Carlisle explained to me that the steroid taking dogs were actually werewolves, or rather shape-shifters, I was kind of shocked that they even existed at all. Of course being a vampire opened my mind up to other myths, but to actually meet them in person was a whole different experience.

When it was time to start getting ready for school, I was considering going back home to change. But Alice insisted that I get ready here. Of course she had to choose my outfit and apply make-up. Which I hardly ever wore.

''oh come on Bella please, I've already seen that you loved the result'' Alice insisted when I tired telling her I didn't want to wear make-up.

''alright just don't put too much, try to make it look as natural as possible Alice'' I told her.

''yay, I promise not to go overboard on your make-up Bella,'' she squealed while jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

She started going through her closet all the while muttering things I couldn't really make out. She finally came out of her closet with dark denim skinny jeans, a midnight-blue halter top, a beige coat, a black coach bag, and black Jimi Choo's.

I actually like the outfit. The coat stopped in the middle of my butt. And the blue shirt made my skin pop. I didn't know why Alice would have me wear expensive shoes just to go to school, but she told me not to complain and just wear them.

Once Alice finished with my make-up I looked to see it. She had kept it natural. Only putting on mascara, eyeliner, blush for color, and lip gloss.

She dressed herself in a similar outfit except she had a green shirt. Rosalie came into her room not long after and she too was wearing something similar but had a red shirt and a black coat.

We were all ready and went downstairs. The guys had already finished getting ready apparently. They were all sitting in the living room playing what looked like a war game. Once they heard us walk in they stopped the game and stood up.

They were gaping at us. I could feel Edward's stare and it made electricity go through my body. I could smell his honey-lilac scent from where I was standing it made my heart start tugging.

Edward was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans, a gray coat, and black shoes. Jasper and Emmett were wearing similar clothing, except for different colored shirts. Jasper had a white shirt, and Emmett had a black shirt.

They were staring at us for a couple of minutes until Alice and Rosalie went to their respected mates. I was still standing in the same place when Edward slowly walked towards me. I'm sure that my heart would be beating out of my chest at the moment if I were still human.

He stopped walking when he was a foot away from me. Even with heals on he was still taller than me. He looked down at me while I looked up at him. I felt like I got lost in the deep gold liquid pools that were his eyes. He looked at me with so much emotion in his eyes that I couldn't get a read anything going on in them.

''you look beautiful'' he murmured to me while still looking into my eyes. I wonder what he could see in them.

''thank you'' I whispered back to him, not wanting to break our moment or whatever this was by talking in a regular tone. Not like he wouldn't be able to hear me if I did whisper.

I heard a throat clear in the background. We turned to see Emmett grinning at us goofly. Everyone else had a smile on their face, apart from Alice who looked like she was one step away from jumping on the walls.

''it's almost time for school, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I are taking the M3. Edward and Bella could take his Volvo'' Alice exclaimed. While dragging Jasper out of the front door. Rosalie and Emmett not to far behind them. They got into Rosalie's M3 and sped down the drive way.

Edward and I were still staring at the place that the car had just been at.

''i'm sorry you didn't get any choice on who you get to ride with. If your uncomfortable I can go home and pick up my car'' I told Edward.

''no i'm not uncomfortable with driving with you, unless you don't feel comfortable with going with me'' he told me. While we were walking towards his car.

''no i'm perfect'' I said. Secretly glad I was able to get some alone time with the real life Adonis.

''great'' he exclaimed. It seemed a little awkward for me at the moment. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't want to sound stupid in front of him.

We reached his car and he opened the passenger door for me, just like the true gentlemen that he was.

''thank you'' I murmured.

''your welcome, Bella'' the way he said my name made my toes want to curl. It was like he caressed it with his tongue.

Edward went to the drivers side and got in. He started the car. It had a soft purr to it. We sped down the drive towards Forks High School.

It was silent during the ride to school . It wasn't an awkward silent, it was a comfortable one. We were listening to Claire de Lune. I was a bit surprised that he listened to that. I had to ask him about it. I took a deep breath even though I didn't need to breath anymore. My lungs filled with Edward's magnificent scent.

''Claire de Lune is great'' I said. Looking out the windshield.

He looked toward me suprised that I had said something. 

''you listen to Debussy?'' he asked an unfathomable expression on his face. I nodded and looked at his god like face.

We reached the school by this time. All of the students it seemed were in the parking lot. Edward parked next to the M3, and got out to open my door.

''thanks'' I whispered.

''it's no problem Bella really'' he said.

We walked towards his siblings who were standing by Rosalie's car.

''what's going on?'' I asked still confused on the clutter of kids.

''apparently there was a car accident, no one was hurt to badly'' Alice said.

''oh'' I said. The bell had just rang for everyone to go to first period. Everyone went their separate ways. Edward was still standing next to me.

''how about I escort you to class Miss Swan?'' he asked a crooked smile on his face.

''thank you kind sir'' I exclaimed. We both laughed a little at our silly attics.

He escorted me to my first period class room. His hand on the small of my back. Sending electricity sparks up my back. He dropped me off with a smoldering look on his face that made me feel like I could melt at any moment.

I felt the stares of everyone around us. He told me goodbye before turning and heading towards his classroom. I stared at his retrieving back for a moment before taking my seat.

All of the students in the class room were still gaping at me, until the teacher called for attention.

I didn't pay attention to any of the lesson. Still thinking of my personal angel. By the time the class ended I hadn't notice all the glares I was getting from most of the female population. It probably had to do with the fact that I was with Edward this morning.

When I walked out of my class Edward was standing outside wearing a crooked smile that made my heart melt. Looking at his god like structure I felt tension leave my body. I didn't even notice that I was feeling tense.

As I walked towards him. He was looking at me the whole time. I returned his gaze once I was standing in front of him I once again getting lost in his deep topaz eyes.

We were gazing at each other, the flow of electricity between us was a wonderful feeling. It was like the sparks of it were trying to make my heart beat once again.

''we should probably get to class'' he murmured. I nodded to him since I

was incapable of speaking at the moment.

We started walking to my next class a hum of electricity flowing between us. He dropped me off in front of my class again. It went like that for the rest of the day. Until it was finally time for lunch when we went to the cafeteria to join his family for lunch.

As we got our trays I heard Edward ask why humans liked eating this food when id smelled so revolting. I told him that it smells good to them. Of course he insisted on paying for the food that was going to be left uneaten.

When we sat at their table the rest of his siblings were getting there trays of food.

''Edward, there going to be blood typing in biology today. I suggest you and Bella skip after lunch'' Alice said when she reached the table.

''okay what do you say Bella? Feeling like ditching with me?'' Edward asked a crooked grin lighting up his face.

''sure'' I said wanting to sound more alone time with him.

''so Bella how do you feel like having a wrestling match with Eddie? Of course you will do the hard work by blocking my mind from him'' Emmett exclaimed.

''maybe'' I murmured not really liking the possibility of Edward getting hurt.

Emmett pouted at me while Edward smiled smugly at Emmett.

The bell rang and we throw our uneaten food away. Everyone left except Edward who was guiding us to the parking lot.

''I want to show you something Bella, but you can't ask where we are going okay? I want it to be a surprise'' he said.

I looked at him skeptically at first then nodded in approval. I was kind of intrigued at the thought of a surprise, wondering what it might be. He opened the passenger door for me before making his way around to the drivers side. He backed out of the parking space before speeding down the road.

**A/N**

**Once again...**

**Review please! It really makes me happy. :D**

**«Edward-Anthony-LoveR»**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**A/N**

**Sorry to took me so long to update, I've been busy with school and work... I'll try to update faster next time. Thanks to everyone who left a review they make me smile :)**

Last time on Eternally Yours:

He backed out of the parking space before speeding down the road.

**Chapter 10: ****BPOV**

We were speeding down the highway. All you could hear is the quiet hum of the Volvo. While Edward was driving I was busy looking at his profile. The way his strong jaw was, his straight nose, his full eyelashes that framed his melted golden eyes. He was beyond beautiful.

''what are you thinking?'' he asked while giving me a sideways glance before looking back at the road.

''nothing really'' I said nonchalantly. I didn't really want to tell him that I was thinking about him, that would be really embarrassing.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh.

I noticed that we were slowing down at the end of a road. We stopped then Edward got out and around to my side to open my door, before I even realized that we had stopped. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out.

''where we're going is two miles away but I want you to close your eyes.'' he said while looking intently at me.

I gave him a confused look. He sighed then leaned down so we could be face to face.

''trust me Bella'' he murmured.

''I do trust you Edward'' I said while looking into his eyes before I closed mine.

He grabbed my hand and started leading me. I couldn't help but like the feeling of his big strong hand felt wrapped around my small hand. His hand felt smooth. It was sending electric shocks into my arm.

''were almost there Bella, but don't open your eyes until I tell you to'' Edward said''

He suddenly stopped, stopping me along with him.

''ok Bella, open your eyes'' he murmured. His hand still intertwined with mine.

The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers violet, yellow, and soft white. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm air.

''It's beautiful'' I murmured not wanting to disturb the serenity in the meadow.

''yes it is'' I turned to look at him when I noticed that he was looking at me instead of the meadow. I smiled at him and took in the peaceful expression on his face.

He moved us to the middle of the meadow and sat down bringing me down with him.

He was staring at me for a while his butterscotch eyes glowing with curiosity.

''what are you thinking?'' he asked

''I'm afraid that I won't be able to leave when the time comes'' I said gazing into his eyes.

''who said you had to leave us Bella?''

''I'd have to leave sometime Edward, you can't expect me to follow you guys. It would be like I'm inviting myself along.''

''I just invited you to come with us Bella, where else do you think that I would let you go?'' Edward asked curiosity in his face.

''I don't belong with you guys'' I said exasperated.

''you belong with me, Bella, don't you understand?'' he asked. He was wearing a longing and hopeful expression.

''understand what?'' I asked still confused about his previous statement. It almost sounded like he liked me the way I like him. But, that's impossible there is no way an Adonis like him could like a plain girl like me.

''Bella don't you understand what it would do to me if you left? Do you have any idea what you mean to me to all of us?'' Edward said.

He reached his hands out and grabbed both of mine. The electric current running up and down my arms and into my heart making me feel warm, safe, and loved.

Loved

There is no way Edward could love me. I mean I'm just Bella.

I looked down so I could contemplate the new though I had running threw my head. I knew deep down in my heart that I loved Edward, but I didn't think of him being able to feel the same way. If he even felt that way at all.

I felt Edward let go of one of my hand and reached to cup my chin instead. He tilt it up until I was once again looking at him. He didn't let go of my chin instead he moved his hand so he was cupping my face. I closed my eyes and instinctively leaned towards his hand enjoying the feel of it against my face.

When I opened my eyes Edward was gazing at my face.

''I don't understand Edward'' I murmured not wanting to talk so loud.

''Bella, your everything to me, if you left I- I can't even fathom to think of the consequences'' a pained expression crossing his face.

''your everything to me too Edward, I don't want to leave you, but I just assumed that you'd grow tired of me'' I said looking into his captivating eyes.

''who ever said I grow tired of you? If anything you'd grow tired of me'' he said a smirk developing on his flawless face.

''I highly doubt that''

We sat there no longer talking just gazing into each others eyes.

''can I try something?'' Edward asked. I couldn't speak I was to dazzled by him so I just nodded.

He cupped my face in both of his hands tilting it upwards towards him if I had been human my heart would be beating out of my chest at the moment.

He slowly leaned downwards stopping an inch away from my face. I licked my lips and he looked into my eyes asking permission to continue. I bobbed my head once just an inch more.

He closed his eyes and his his soft lips finally touched mine. My eyes closed the taste of him was exquisite.

His lips caressed mine before I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip asking permission to enter. I of course granted him permission by opening my mouth a little wider.

His tongue slow caressed mine. His honey-lilac-sun-flavored scent swirling around me. We kissed for what seemed like hours.

He finally broke us apart. He placed a few chased kisses on my lips before putting his forehead on mine. We were breathing in each others scents.

''I love you'' he murmured. Then froze. I froze along with him. I opened my eyes seeing the panicked expression on his face and in his eyes.

I smiled at him letting him know that it was ok.

''I love you too'' I said to him looking into his eyes so he could see the sincerity in mine.

He looked shocked for a minute before a huge radiant smile broke out onto his face. He crushed me to him the plastered kissed all over my face.

''say it again, please'' he exclaimed taking a deep breath.

''I loved you Edward'' I said. He was still smiling.

''I love you to my Bella'' he said.

''my Bella?'' I asked raising one eyebrow. Still smiling like a fool.

He nodded once seriously the smiled.

''you are mine'' he said. Not questioning it he just knew. So I just nodded.

''you know I never knew when I would find my mate. All this time I thought that I was complete. I had my family so I wasn't so lonely, but until I met you I finally know what I was missing my other half. My better half, so you see Bella you are mine. My love, my life, my mate'' he said then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

''I didn't know what happens when you met a mate so I wasn't expecting to find one here, when I came. But then I met you Edward, and at first I thought you smelled wonderful. I never experienced another vampire or person smelling so good to me before so I didn't think anything of it at the time. But, now I know that your scent was calling to me so I could find you, my mate, my protector, the love of my existence'' I said.

''I love you so much Bella, I wish I could put it into words'' he said while hugging me to him.

''I love you always'' I said leaning into him.

We stayed wrapped into each other until we noticed it was getting dark. We stood and kissed for a while longer. The headed off toward the Cullen house hand in hand.

**A/N **

**I'm leaving it there. Don't worry it's not the end of the story. I still have a few surprises up my sleave. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Until next time :)**

**«Edward-Anthony-LoveR»**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Once again thank you to anyone who reviewed. They are all greatly appreciated... :)**

Last time on Eternally Yours:

Then headed off toward the Cullen house hand in hand.

**Chapter 11: ****EPOV**

When I kissed Bella I didn't exactly mean to say 'I love you' right there. I mean I already knew that I love her. I just thought she might not be ready at the time. Of course, she shocked me by saying 'I love you too' it was the most beautiful thing I ever heard anyone say.

By the time we were running back towards the house I'm pretty sure I had a goofy looking grin on my face. It didn't matter to me because I knew that I was going to keep Bella around me until she ordered me away, which I desperately hope never happens.

I just have to figure out a way to get her to move in and propose to her. All in good time Edward let her get used to the idea of living with me first.

We were reaching the outskirts of our home, when I gently stopped us. Bella turned towards me with confusion and worry written all over her beautiful face. I smiled at her letting her know everything was okay.

''is something wrong?'' she said in her angel-like voice.

''no, I just thought I do one more thing before facing the rest of the family.''

''and what is that?''

Instead of answering her I lifted my hand to cup her cheek and leaned my head towards hers placing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back and taking in the serene expression on her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

We both took a step towards the house. We didn't rush, we walked the rest of the way at a human paste. Taking our time enjoying each other company.

By the time we reached the front yard I opened my mind up just to be assaulted by my family's loud thoughts.

'It's about time Edward, how am I supposed to spend time with my best friend when your always hogging her?' Alice thought with a whine in her tone.

'there's a tremendous amount of love raiding off the both of you Edward. Did you finally tell her what you've been feeling?' Jasper thought curiously.

'Eddie did you finally get it on? I hope you did you have a hundred years of pent up energy. It not good for you health you know' Emmett thought.

'Edward I hope you finally told her how you feel. Everyone can see the love shining off both of you expect for yourselves.' Rosalie's thought shocked me I didn't even know she was paying attention to us.

'Edward I just want you to be happy, if Bella makes you happy whatever you do follow what your heart tells you.' Esme thought.

'Edward I hear that you finally have you other half. Congratulations son.' Carlisle thought.

I opened the door for Bella she passed me and stepped in muttering a quiet 'thank you' I stepped in afterwards. She looked nervous for some reason. I just grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze reassuring her that everything would be alright.

She seemed relaxed after so I didn't put much thought into it.

We walked into the living room where the family had just gathered. They were spread out into the room.

We sat on the love seat. I pulled Bella close to me and intertwined our fingers.

Alice looked like she was about to burst out of her skin.

''eeeeeepppp'' Alice squealed while coming towards us and gave Bella and I a hug almost crushing Bella. I heard everyone start laughing, and Emmett thinking he was being left out.

''move over pixie'' Emmett exclaimed.

''i got here first Emmett, you can wait your turn'' Alice replied while sticking her tongue out.

He glared at her for a while then just picked her up from our laps and dumped her onto Jasper's lap. Then turned towards us gave us his dimpled smile and gave us a bone crushing hug.

Bella looked embarrassed, so I just wrapped my arms around her and tucked her head under my chin.

We spent the rest of the night joking with the family. I was occasionally stealing kisses. I can't remember any other time I was this happy.

When it was time to start getting ready for school Alice stoled my Bella from me saying something about Bella Barbie time, and thinking about different clothing items.

I just sighed not wanting to spend one minute without my love beside me. I started getting ready myself. When I was done I went down stairs where Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game. We sat there a while longer waiting for our girls.

They came down stairs and my jaw dropped. Bella looked like an angel.

I stood up from my seat and went to her. She smiled at me warming my insides. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

''you look beautiful love'' I breathed in her ear taking in her luscious aroma of strawberries and freesia.

''thank you, you look very handsome yourself'' I offered her my hand and led her to my Volvo. While opening her door I noticed my brothers and sister getting into Rose's BMW.

I dashed to the drivers side and started the engine. I followed Rose to school all the while holding Bella's hand in the center consul.

Bella was talking to me about the places she visited when we arrived. We got out of the Volvo at the same time. I glared at her for not waiting for me to open her door. She just smiled angelically.

We walked towards the BMW where my siblings were laughing.

''what's so funny?'' Bella asked when we got there.

''Erick Yorkie just fell into Jessica Stanley. His face got all red and Jessica was screaming at him for falling on her. She just stomped away with Lauren Mallroy'' Alice answered with a slight giggle.

Bella giggled at her explanation and I chuckled at the images that were still going on in their heads.

The bell rang and I walked Bella to her first period. I lightly kissed her before heading to my own class.

The rest of the day was pretty similar. When lunch finally came around we all got our disgusting human food and sat at our lunch table. Bella was grimacing at the smell of the food. I was holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles on her hand with my thumb.

I wasn't really paying any attention to anyone because I was to distracted by Bella's face. The way her nose scrunched up at the smell of the food.

When Mike Newton came up to our table. My family were staring at him. Some in annoyance others in disgust.

''hey Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on friday night. We could go to the movies or if you want to do something else we could do that. So what do you think?'' mike asked.

I glared at him an Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile.

''sorry mike, but I'm going camping with Edward and his family'' Bella said not sounding sorry at all. He looked between Bella and me. I just smiled smugly towards mike.

''oh, okay'' mike said looking dejected.

The rest the day went smoothly. When we got home Bella and I went immediately to my room.

''Edward, did you ever think you can feel this way?'' Bella murmured. We were snuggling together on my bed.

''what way?''

''i don't know just so happy beyond words. I can't even explain how I feel it's just like finally finding something that I didn't even know was missing.''

Bella said looking up at me.

''no I didn't. I thought that I was going to be alone for the rest of eternity, but deep down I know that I was just waiting for you. My heart has and always will be yours.''

Bella sighed contently. ''i love you Edward, so so much''

''i love you too Bella, I always will.''

We laid there for an hour undisturbed. Until Alice came rushing in here towing Jasper along with her. Bella and I looked at her from our spot on the bed.

''there's going to be a storm tonight were playing baseball in an hour start getting ready'' she ordered before leaving with Jasper muttering about matching hats.

Bella looked from the door where Alice and Jasper just left to me raising an eyebrow in question.

''baseball?'' she asked in a curious tone. I simply shrugged at her smiling slightly at the prospect of a game.

''it's an American pastime love. We don't have to go if you don't want to.'' I said.

''no, of course I want to. I just don't know how to play'' she said sheepishly.

''don't worry love I'll teach you.''

''okay, but what do I wear?''

'tell her that her outfit is in your bathroom' Alice thought to me.

''Alice says it is in my bathroom'' I told her. She just shrugged and stood up to go change. I went into the closet where I knew Alice kept my baseball outfit there. I met Bella back in the room she was dressed in her own baseball outfit.

''what do you think?'' she asked while twirling so I could see the back of the outfit. She looked beautiful. The Cullen name was written on her back.

''you look beautiful love'' I told her walking towards her giving her a searing kiss.

We walked downstairs together hand in hand where everyone was already ready to leave towards the clearing we usually play in.

Everyone started to run towards the clearing. Bella with a smile on her face.

**I'm stopping here... Make sure to check out my new story... **

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the long wait... Reality got in the way. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your words are truly inspiring me to write more...**

Last time on Eternally Yours:

Everyone started to run towards the clearing. Bella with a smile on her face.

**Chapter 12:** BPOV

Playing baseball was really different than I expected it to be. When we got to the clearing everyone had begun to spread out. Edward was still standing next to me.

''It's not that different than the way humans play'' Edward explained.

'We just have a little bit of more playing field than they do.' he continued to explain to me.

Everyone else was out on the field practicing.

"Can I sit this one out? That way when we play next time I know what to do." I said to him while we were walking towards the others.

He looked at me for a while with a coy smile of his face.

"Sure, do you want to call the shots? Esme usually is the Umpire but I'm sure she will let you do it"

"It's okay Bella, I can be the catcher. They cheat so don't be afraid to put them in their place" Esme said to me.

There was a crack of thunder and lightning not too far in the distance when Alice exclaimed "It's Time!"

Everyone was in positions.

Edward and Emmett were in the outfield and Alice was on the pitcher's mound. Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle were going to be batting first.

Rosalie was up first. Alice threw the ball and Rosalie hit it and it went into the trees. Edward went chasing after it.

"That's got to be a home run right?" I murmured to Esme.

She smiles at me and said "Edward is very fast."

When Rosalie was rounding third base Edward came out of the trees and threw that ball to home plate just in time for Esme to catch it. They all looked at me.

"You're out" I said to Rose. She just looked at me and then stood off to the side.

Carlisle batted next and got to second base. Jasper was next when all of a sudden Alice's eyes go blank. She was having a vision.

Everyone ran towards her. Edward hugging me towards him while he was looking into Alice's head. Jasper put his arm around her shoulder while we waited.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper questioned her.

Alice just came out of her vision and looked at us regrettably.

"Nomads, headed towards us. I'm sorry they weren't going to pass by but they heard us playing and thought they should introduce themselves"

"It's okay Alice they don't want to cause trouble do they?" Carlisle said.

"No, they just seem curious about us."

"Well then everyone get ready." Carlisle told everyone.

I was a bit confused. I looked at Edward and he looked troubled. I touched the side of his face and he smiled at me. Reassuring me I suppose.

I then saw everyone going into the arrow I saw them in when the wolves almost attached me. Then I knew what Carlisle meant about getting ready. I stood next to Edward.

"I can hear them now. They should be here in three minutes. They aren't thinking of attacking just like Alice said they seem curious." Edward told Carlisle.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stood in the front line along with Carlisle. Their respected mates slightly behind them.

We stood like that for the next couple of minutes. I was getting impatient. Just as I was about to speak up and ask Edward if they somehow changes their mind.

They showed up at the northwest side of the clearing. There was three of them. In the front was an olive toned man with red eyes. To his left was a menacing face of a red headed woman, she too had red eyes. To his right was a blond haired man with a look of malice on his face, red eyes.

They looked frightening. There red eyes a symbol of what they ate.

"Hello, I am Laurent. This is James and Victoria." The olive toned man; Laurent spoke up while motioning with his head who the rest of his coven was.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family: Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. It's nice to meet you." Carlisle said to Laurent.

"We were actually heading towards Montana when we heard you playing it's been a while since the last time we played you wouldn't mind if we joined the game, would you?" Laurent said.

Carlisle looked at him pensively.

"Oh, come on just one game" Laurent crooned.

"Oh alright" Carlisle resigned. "You can pitch" he threw the ball towards Laurent when the red head Victoria shot her had up and caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She smirked.

"Well I think we can handle that" Jasper said.

"We shall see" she said while turning to walk to the pitcher's mound. James and Laurent following her then walking past her to the 'outfield.'

Jasper went up to the bat. The rest of us standing on the side. Edward looked like he was concentrating. I rubbed the side of his ribs to give him some comfort. I didn't want him to strain himself with reading our guest thoughts too much.

Victoria pitched the ball and Jasper hit it letting it fly to the trees he ran to first base while James caught the ball after it hit the grass.

The game went on like that for a while. Till Edward went up to bat. Alice came to stand by me.

James was looking towards us with an impassive face. Until he got a wicked gleam in his eye. I didn't like the look. I looked at Alice to see if she noticed his expression. She too was looking at him.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know. I can't see anything wrong. I just have this weird feeling" she whispered back to me.

I didn't say anything back to her. I watched Edward hit the ball and he hit a home run. I looked at the others and they didn't seem to think there was anything wrong. I just had this feeling that I knew James from somewhere.

Edward saw the look on my face and came towards Alice and I. When he reached us I didn't say anything. The three of us stood together on the side watching our family.

"Is everything alright Alice?" Edward questioned, his voice sounding passive like he really didn't care.

"I don't think so" Alice responded.

"Hmm" Edward murmured.

Alice looked at him from the corner of her eye. No doubt telling him something. Edward's face hardened.

I reached for Edward's hand to give him some comfort. He looked at me, smiled, and squeezed my hand. I smiled back at him. The curiosity was eating me alive, but I thought it was best to wait till we were alone to question what Alice and he were talking about.

We all looked back to the game. Emmett just scored and Esme got out. They switch places the nomads: Laurent, James, and Victoria were going to bat, while Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were in the field.

The game went on for a while longer until Alice said that the lightning storm was nearly stopping.

Esme and Carlisle were gathering the bats and balls. They finished in a matter of seconds. When they finished they walked towards us.

"Well that was a lovely game. I hope you enjoyed it as well as we did" Esme said to the nomads.

"Yes it isn't often when we get to play. I guess we shall take our leave. It was a pleasure meeting you all" Laurent said standing slightly in front of James and Victoria. James' face went blank after Laurent finished his sentence.

I don't think he agreed with his friend.

"Well if you would like to clean up first you are more than welcome to at our home" Carlisle suggested to them. It didn't seem to bother anyone else except for Alice and Edward.

"We would _love_ to" James spoke this time caressing the word love.

"Alright it is this way." Carlisle told the gesturing towards our home.

Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle began running home. Laurent, James, and Victoria not far behind them.

Jasper walked towards Alice, Edward, and I.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Alice.

"No, I there is just something about James. I don't trust him." Alice said to him.

He looked at her for a while.

"Well I guess we will have to keep an eye open to see if they do anything suspicious" he smiled at her.

"It's not just that Jasper. James is a tracker." Edward told him while squeezing me to his side.

Jasper looked at Edward then. His face hardened as he reached for Alice's hand.

"Let's follow them home. They will get suspicious. I will keep a track on his emotions, Alice check the future often see if anything changes, Edward make sure to read his mind. Let us be as prepared as we can if something happens" Jasper said.

We all nodded.

Edward spoke and said "tell the others and don't let them be alone. Everyone stick to their mates."

"We should really go now the others will start wondering what's going on" Alice said.

We all started running home. I was starting to worry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. They just became my family and I wasn't ready to lose them. I will do my best to make my family safe.

Edward squeezed me again when we were almost home. He looked and felt too tense. Maybe we were just worrying for nothing. Maybe the nomads weren't looking for trouble. But I knew that wasn't right. Something was just telling me that something was about to happen. I just didn't know what, and that was what was bothering me the most.

**A/N:**

**So there was the long awaited for chapter 12. Hopefully chapter 11 won't take as long. I am not sure if it will be in EPOV or BPOV. Let me know which one you would prefer. I just might take that into consideration. So please review. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. They really make me smile. So let's get on with the show. **

Previously on Eternally Yours: "Something was just telling me that something was about to happen. I just didn't know what, and that was what was bothering me the most."

Chapter 13: JPOV

I told Laurent that we should head towards Montana. I was tired of this scenery already. Of course he would do what I said I was the leader of our little group. Victoria had been saying that she was getting thirsty.

She can get pretty tense when she doesn't get what she wants. So I make sure she always has what she wants the most, blood.

"There is a storm coming. I don't want to get too dirty we should move faster" Victoria said.

"Of course, we could be there in a day and a half" Laurent said.

"Let's get moving then. The sooner we leave the sooner we can feed" I told them both.

Victoria smiled at me and Laurent said nothing. Victoria grabbed my hand and we started running. The storm was had just started.

We were running for a couple of minutes when I heard a loud crash. I knew that sound to be vampires.

"Stop" I told Victoria and Laurent. The both of course stopped. Looking at me expectantly, with confusion in both of their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Victoria said.

"You didn't hear that" I told them both.

"Hear what James" Laurent said.

"I think we have ourselves some vampires nearby" I told them.

"So" Laurent said.

Of course he wouldn't get it. I could never pass up on some fun.

"So, I think we should check it out. What could be the harm of it" I said.

"I don't think that is a bad idea. If there are some vampires around here they would think that we were trying to hide from them" Victoria said.

"Okay I guess it won't hurt to see who they are, but I think we should stay too long" Laurent said.

"Let's go then. Laurent you take the lead. I want to observe. Let's go." I told them both.

Laurent took the lead Victoria and I behind him. We weren't too far now. I could smell them. There were several of them form the smell of it. They were playing baseball hiding the noise with the storm. Not a bad idea all in all.

We entered a clearing there were eight vampires. Four males and four females. It looked like they were all mated up. The leader was blonde to his right was a red headed male behind both of them two little brunets. To the leaders left was two males one blonde one brunet, behind both of them were another blonde and brunet females.

We stop a couple of feet before them. They all had yellowish eyes. A topaz color, interesting.

"Hello, I am Laurent this is James and Victoria" he said gesturing with his head towards us.

"I'm Carlisle this is my family: Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie" The leader spoke up.

"we were actually heading toward Montana when we heard you playing it's been a while since the last time we played you wouldn't mind if we joined the game, would you?" Laurent said.

The leader Carlisle looked at him for a while probably thinking if it was the best idea.

"Oh, come on just one game" Laurent crooned.

"oh alright' Carlisle agreed. "You can pitch" he threw the ball towards Laurent when Victoria caught the ball instead.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball" she told them.

"Well I think we can handle that" the other male blonde said.

"We shall see" Victoria said while turning towards the pitcher's mound.

Laurent and I spread out in the field.

We started playing. It was fun for a little while. Then I notice two of the females both of them brunets. The smallest vampires in their clan, they weren't playing.

They were both standing side by side. Watching the game it seemed. I continued playing the game, looking at them through my peripheral vision. The both of them looked so familiar. I kept of studying them; I couldn't help but think that I have seen them before somewhere.

Of course I could remember everything. It was just a matter of figuring out what time frame.

They were both human when I met them. The girl with the long brown hair was just sixteen when I met her. At her own party, she told me her name was Isabella. She smelled mouthwatering. Like strawberries and freesia, she still smelled like she did back then, but now it is mixed with the vampire sweet smell that attracts our prey.

The other girl with the pixie haircut, I met in a mental hospital she was eighteen at the time. Her parents sent her there, they thought she was crazy because she said she have visions of the future. It was about one week after I met her that I drank her dry. Or so I thought.

It seems that both of them were still very much alive. Well I can always fix that now. I don't think that Victoria and Laurent will agree with me. However, I think I can convince them. It will be hard though. We are going to be facing eight vampires.

We continued to play till Alice said that the storm should be over in a little while.

The leader and his mate gathered the bats and balls.

"Well that was a lovely game. I hope you enjoyed it as well as we did" the leaders mate said to us.

"Yes it isn't often when we get to play. I guess we shall take our leave. It was a pleasure meeting you all" Laurent said. I guess I shall have to convince him that our game was far from over.

"Well if you would like to clean up first you are more than welcome to at our home" Carlisle said. I wasn't about to let Laurent ruin my fun.

"We would Love to" I told him.

"Alright I it is this way" he said.

We started running towards their home. I needed to think of a plan. Hopefully everything goes my way. Because like my mate, I too get tense when things go my way.

Hopefully it won't go to that. So let the games begin.

**A/N**: I'm evil I know. I hope you all liked my little surprise. James Point of View. I wasn't going to write in his point of view at first but that is all that would come out when I had free time to write this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it. **Please leave me a review. **_I hope you all enjoy your weekend and Breaking Dawn: Part 1. _


End file.
